


Lost Identity

by yuanshan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanshan/pseuds/yuanshan
Summary: Sergio had his best sex ever with Cristiano Ronaldo.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 7  
Cris仰面陷进床垫里，他看到天花板上的镜子反射着他此时此刻的模样，浴袍的腰带被Sergio咬开，赤裸的腰腹薄薄地附上一层汗水，他的乳头被Sergio舔弄过后敏感地挺立着，甚至在胸肌上还留存着齿痕和吮吸的青紫。不过他现在没空在乎这个，镜子里在他胯下卖力吸着他的阴茎的男人夺去了他所有的感官。  
Cris有定期除毛的习惯，就连下体也不意外。失去了耻毛的庇护，他的阴茎和囊袋变得十分敏感，即使是最微小的一次呼气都能让他敏感地全身颤栗。他像是个没被女人口过的雏儿，在Sergio给他的第一次深喉时绷紧了腰腹。Sergio的胡茬时而会摩擦着他敏感的性器根部或是冠状沟，他温暖的口腔和灵活的舌头暴露他是个情场老手的事实，Cris将手插进他的头发里，本能地抽插着，“God，你要吸过多少老二才能有现在这样的口活。”  
Cris的话明显带着醋意，这让卖力给他口交的Sergio十分欣慰，他吐出Cris滑腻的阴茎，用手将前列腺液涂满整根阳具：“别激动baby Cris，你的老二会是我吸过的第一根也是最后一根。”  
事实上Sergio从来不会给之前的性爱伙伴做任何的blow job，关于熟练地口舌功夫他只能归结为对性爱方面的无师自通——他甚至拒绝和性伙伴进行没有保护措施的真空性行为，尽管他倨傲挑剔如此，仍然因为突出的能力和男人味十足的外表倍受男男女女的青睐。  
Sergio此时衣冠楚楚，和躺在浴袍上全裸并露出湿的一塌糊涂的下体的Cris相比他只是有些发丝凌乱。他从西装的内兜摸出一只ky，在Cris震惊的眼神中挤出一大部分。  
“你随身带着这个？”Cris几乎不敢相信，一个西装革履的绅士居然随身带着ky，大概连最色情的基佬都不敢有这样的性幻想。  
Sergio从善如流，他将Cris的震惊一收眼底然后摸到他那个隐秘的入口，冰凉的润滑液有些许蹭在床单上，留下阴湿的水渍。  
“事实上你绝对有足够的魅力吸引我跨越半个地球自带ky地千里送炮。”Sergio并不打算和Cris亲密会晤的第一次戴上一层阻碍的橡胶套子。他早在酒店的卫生间对自己的大家伙做好了一切的清洁和消毒，甚至还滑稽地把体检报告也带在身上，仿佛在他们酣畅淋漓地进行anal sex之前会正式地互相签署一份健康情况知情协议一般。  
Cris的穴口温暖又干燥，他小心翼翼地蹭进一个指节，肛口便十分抗拒地将润滑液和他纷纷拒之门外，Sergio额头上的汗顺着鬓角流下来，他不想弄伤Cris但是他现在的确硬到快要爆炸。  
一双手善解人意地将他的皮带扣解开，然后伸进他的裤子，隔着内裤缓缓地按揉着他的阴茎。Cris主动揽上他的脖子然后和他交换了一个缠绵至极的深吻，他仿佛在床上掌握主权一般将Sergio扑倒在另一边，像一只灵活的豹子，塌下健美的腰，和他摆出69的姿势，将丰满的屁股递到Sergio的面前。  
“oh god, ur slut.”  
这个姿势更为方便Sergio的扩张，他在心里暗骂着Cris像个火辣的骚货，似乎急不可耐地要将Sergio的那根大阴茎塞进他自己的屁股。Sergio嘟囔着fuck然后送进一根手指，肠肉瞬间包裹住他的手指，吸吮着像是有无数张饥渴的小嘴欲拒还迎，吞吐着将润滑挤出来。  
Cris用舌头将Sergio的龟头隔着内裤舔湿，他几乎能感受到Sergio已经勃起到极致的龟头是怎样无意识地操弄他的舌头的，他轻轻褪下Sergio的内裤，一根极其粗大的老二暴露在他眼中，视觉冲击让他愣了愣，趁着这个档口Sergio出其不意地将手指插了进去，Cris从嗓子眼滚出一句气音的长叹，他从未被开拓的身体被异物入侵，不自觉地紧绷起了身体。  
“放松点小荡妇，如果你还想一会吃进我的大家伙。”Sergio忍无可忍地一巴掌拍到Cris的屁股上，丰满的屁股随着他的巴掌颤抖着，瞬间放松下来。Sergio忍不住施虐地又拍了Cris几下，让那两瓣蜜色的翘臀印上红色的掌印，Sergio在Cris抗议的时候趁机塞进第二根手指。两根手指在甬道内肆意冲撞，带出咕叽咕叽的水声，让人面红耳赤。  
Cris张口将Sergio的阴茎含进口中，说实话他的口活并不如Sergio，但他收起了牙齿，努力取悦着这根巨大的老二，甚至阴暗地想如果能先让他射精一次就不会让自己的后穴有那么大的压力承受它的全力抽插。  
他吸吮着鸡蛋大小的龟头，用舌尖戳刺着他的马眼，像钙片里那样变换着各种花样，直到他的下巴酸得像是脱臼一样。他用自己并不察觉的委屈声调嘟囔着，“该死的，为什么还不射精。”  
Sergio当然听到了，下一秒他便找到了让Cris疯狂的那一点，然后用力地用指肚按下去。  
“啊…fuck you Sergio……”小豹子瞬间垮在了他的身上，他甜腻的呻吟让Sergio的阴茎又勃起了一圈，Cris的脸颊贴着Sergio的小腹，有气无力地咒骂着让他轻点，殊不知自己的气息喷在那根一柱擎天的阳具上让Sergio近乎疯狂。  
Sergio将Cris拉成跪趴在床上的姿势，像一只等待着进入的小狗，“现在是我操你，用你下面的那张小嘴把我吸到射出来吧宝贝儿，它已经饥渴难耐了。”  
Sergio话音刚落，下身便用不可拒绝的力度操进了Cris的后穴，巨大的龟头显然要比几根手指更粗，它毫不留情地将蓬门紧闭的甬道操开，几乎不用任何章法技巧，惊人的尺寸就能让Cris哭着叫出来。  
“它太大了，fuck，拿出去，Sergio，你这个发情的公狗……”巨大的不适感让Cris并不能很好地控制他的language，被贯穿的不适和羞耻让他几乎要窒息，他将脸埋在床单里，只留给Sergio一只通红的耳朵。他想塌下腰让Sergio的阴茎滑出去，可Sergio似乎看穿了他的小把戏，牢牢地捉住他的腰臀，抽送着让他整个人不受控制地向后套弄着Sergio的阳具。“该死的，你忘了安全套…滚出去……啊哈…”  
Sergio的确慢了下来，但他仍然不饶人地用粗口挑逗着Cris，“放心，如果你不放心可以去看一下我西装内兜里的健康证明。不过如果我是发情的公狗，那你是什么？撅着屁股被操的小母狗吗？”他俯下身，含住Cris的耳垂，然后色情地用舌头将他的耳朵舔了一个遍，甚至用模拟性交的姿势抽插着他的耳洞。  
Sergio每次都会重重地摩擦过Cris敏感的一点，这让Cris再也压抑不住喘息，破碎的呻吟和呜咽从他咬得殷红的嘴唇边流淌出来。他抓紧了身下的床单，却不自觉地扭动着腰臀配合。该死的Sergio，那根东西简直要把Cris撑开，他甚至能感受到粗大的龟头一寸寸开拓着他的无助感，血管凸出的表面粗糙地摩擦着Cris柔嫩的内里，带出让人头皮发麻的快感。  
“表里不一的小妞，你扭得比脱衣舞俱乐部里的妓女还要辣。”后入的姿势让Sergio能完全欣赏到Cris漂亮的背部肌肉和肩胛骨，用眼睛，用舌头和嘴唇。他顺着Cris脊柱沟吻下去，在他臀涡边留下一个齿印。  
Cris显然已经没有回击他的力气，他失神地低声呻吟着，用葡语，用西语或者英语，性感的每一次喘息都让Sergio更铆足了下一次抽插的动力。Sergio将Cris翻过来，将那双结实修长的腿扛在肩上，然后他扣住Cris的脖颈，强迫他睁开眼睛看着自己，看着天花板上的镜子，“告诉我Cris，现在是谁在操你？是谁的老二让你的下面的小嘴依依不舍。”  
Cris搂住Sergio的脖子，任由Sergio冲撞着自己的小穴，他寻觅着Sergio的双唇然后吻住，他们的舌头像是打架一样在彼此的口中摩擦吮吸，调情一样地拉扯出淫靡的银丝，Cris断续地用指甲抓着Sergio的后背，在那些性感的纹身上留下抓痕，他将喘息吐在Sergio的下巴上，胡乱地回答着Sergio的问题，或者其实他只是无意识地低声呜咽：“Sergio…啊嗯…Sergio……”  
Sergio满意地奖励着Cris更深的顶弄，他抱着Cris下床，让Cris并不轻盈的体重辅助着他的阴茎操到Cris的前列腺。他们站在落地窗前，Cris腿脚发软地扶住窗户，窗外是美丽一览无余的巴西和巨大的耶稣像。  
背德的快感让Cris紧缩着后穴，不寻常的吮吸让Sergio意识到处在射精边缘的Cris此时承受着灭顶的快感，他加快了抽插的速度，恨不得将两个卵蛋也塞进Cris那温热紧窄的小穴，他发誓这是他操过的最美好的屁股。  
Cris无力地将上身贴在窗户上，乳头贴着冰凉的玻璃带来另一番刺激，他的气息落在窗户上，形成一小片的哈气，色情又带着点温馨。他的阴茎也贴着玻璃，只要楼下有人不经意地抬头就能看见行政楼层两个赤身裸体的男人的性爱实况，害怕被发现的羞耻心将他的耳朵烧得通红。  
他大敞大开的双腿间，备受冷落的性器可怜兮兮地蹭着窗户的玻璃，它一整晚都没有被Cris取悦，唯一的一次温暖体验还是来自Sergio的口腔。Cris是个top，在此之前，所以他仍然不自觉地试图用撸动的方式让自己达到更快的高潮，他的手抚摸着自己的龟头，撸动着滑腻的柱身。  
可惜Sergio识破了他。他捉住Cris的双手将他像囚犯一样反缚双手，Cris的上半身完完全全贴在冰冷的玻璃上，他难受地呻吟着，试图挣脱Sergio，“松开我野蛮人，嗯哈…我打赌你嗯……从来不知道温柔的性爱是什么，呼啊……我猜你小时候…一定被体育老师锁在储物柜里啊……鸡奸过……”  
Sergio十分佩服Cris的伶牙俐齿，他自我反省着也许是自己对Cris屁股的冷落才导致了他上面的小嘴兴致高昂，甚至还有心思打趣他。他用一边浴袍的带子死死给Cris打上了一个强盗扣，然后将他压在玻璃上再次抽插起来：“你算是猜对了一半，然而是我鸡奸我的同学，宝贝儿我有必要提醒你，你的屁股里还塞着我的阴茎，这样的挑衅只会是欲拒还迎的情趣。”  
双手被禁锢的感觉实属难过，Cris感觉自己的手腕即使是被细腻的浴袍带子绑住也会觉得摩擦得生疼，他放松着手臂忍着玻璃的温度将身体的重量分到窗户上一半，Sergio却捞起他的左腿，用更羞耻的姿势深顶着他。  
“Jesus，看那夜景，我们两个好像在强奸整个里约。”Sergio伸舌舔过Cris的鬓角，占有意味十足，像是舔弄自己雌性伴侣的雄狮。  
Cris的喘息件件粗重，他难耐地呻吟着用阴茎去蹭着冰凉光滑的玻璃试图缓解着，而他的后穴，上帝，他的后穴像是无数张小嘴同时吮吸，疯狂地挤压着Sergio的阴茎，从他婉转又压抑的呻吟中，Sergio明白，Cris快射精了。  
Sergio也加快了抽动的速度，他含住Cris的耳垂用牙齿轻咬着，每一次地顶弄都狠狠地碾压过前列腺，快感简直要将Cris和他同时淹没。他占有地粗喘着，将粗大的阴茎钉进Cris的身体里。  
Cris急促地喘息着，他从鼻子里哼出无数基佬会为之撸出血的呻吟，涨红的脸颊贴在玻璃上，他早已无力配合Sergio的抽插，他将重量分散在Sergio掐住他腰臀的胳膊上，然后自然而然地被Sergio送上美妙绝伦的高潮。  
白色的浊液从玻璃上滑落，仿佛沾湿了整个巴西的夜。而他的眼前，是打翻金粉的黑色画布。  
Sergio咬住Cris的后脖颈，享受着他高潮余韵后抽搐的后穴，将精液狠狠地射进Cris的深处，“Welcome to Brazil, Babe. ”  
Cris体力透支，他浑浑噩噩半梦半醒间被Sergio抱上床，看到Sergio映在天花板镜子上的后背，繁复的纹身中，昂首的狮子占据了他全部的视线。他全身都是酸痛感，真像在草原上跟一头狮子打过一架，他猜测现在的他手腕是勒出的红痕，胸口脖颈后背腰窝都是被咬出来的吻痕，也许他屁股上还有Sergio打出来的巴掌印，再下面，甚至更糟。  
但他现在完全没有想要清理的想法，他的身体沉得很，像是每个骨节都被人用小锤子敲打了一遍。睡意浓重，他仿佛被抱进一个温暖的环抱，习惯一个人睡的他不安分地对着那个温热的身体拳打脚踢，甚至一巴掌拍上了他的脸，一顿筋疲力尽的折腾之后，Cris终于睡着了。


	2. Lost Identity

Chapter 8

在享受了有史以来最棒的性爱之后，Sergio又经历了有史以来最为刺激的一个早上，他还以为身在电影宿醉的拍摄现场——其实还是和电影有点区别的——因为他根本就不是自然醒。当他尝试着睁开眼睛之后就被冰凉的冷水浇了一个结结实实，他下意识想用手去挡，回应他的只有叮叮当当的金属碰撞。

他终于意识到自己的处境，等他完全睁开眼睛之后，Cris一脸皮笑肉不笑地对他飞了一个吻，“morning，cariño.”  
事情要追溯到3个小时以前。

Cris从床上滚了下来，而Sergio，这个昨晚折腾了他一晚上让他腰肌酸痛不已的男人，大剌剌地敞着那根即使沉睡时也尺寸可观的东西，它表面还是湿的，由此可见Sergio和他保持着一个又暧昧又色情的姿势联结了一晚上。这很好，Cris冷笑着，在性爱之后的早上居然把一夜欢愉的对象踢下床去，我们的Sergio Ramos先生可真是一位绅士。

当Cris正要睚眦必报地将Sergio也推下床的时候，他感觉腿根的滑腻，然后不可名状的乳白色液体从他的身体内缓缓地流出来，然后热情地向他说着早安，那里面肉眼不可见的是Sergio上百亿的孩子们。  
他挣扎着站起来，几乎是从卧室的地毯上滚进了淋浴间。

热水让他至少不再想要不君子地过河拆桥阉割了Sergio，他那可怕的自尊心已经逐渐趋于平息，回想起来昨晚也的确是很棒的经历，但这些积极的评价还是让他们烂在肚子里的好。Cris作为最为独立的bottom——当然是相对于Sergio而言，其他人还是只有让他操的份儿——笨拙地毫无经验地清理完自己的身体，把本就红肿的下身折腾得快要出现血丝。

当他倚着冰凉的瓷砖想要喘口气的时候，又可耻地发现身为雄性生物的少数几项弊端之一，晨勃，他硬了。他带着愤怒撸管，脑子里还想着昨晚Sergio对他做的事，然后顺利地达到了高潮，进入了冷静到可怕的贤者时间。  
他绷紧了嘴唇，毫不客气地给Sergio注射了三个小时计量的镇定剂。

他也分不清这到底是恶趣味还是纯粹的报复心理，总之他把沉到压着他喘不过气的Sergio扔进了浴缸里，然后又用手铐把他的手拷在了浴缸两侧的扶手上，做完这些他换上优雅的西装，大摇大摆地走出房间门。  
在选择请及清理还是请勿打扰的牌子上，他难得地良心发现，挂上了红色的勿扰牌子，虽然他真的很想看到Sergio被人误认为是个玩sm玩脱了的变态，但他一想到那根尺寸可观的东西会吸引性感的服务女郎们全部的视线就一阵阵不自在。

他用了一顿丰盛的巴西传统早餐，当他路过一边的水果店时还顺带买了一点黑加仑，心情不错地给店员姑娘送了一朵精致的金盏花。

这是Cris丰富的三个小时，当然Sergio的三个小时完全是在冰冷的浴缸中昏睡着度过的，所以当他睁开眼睛看到西装革履的Cris，一瞬间还以为自己仍然在做梦。  
“早安宝贝，如果我知道你今早精力会这么充沛那我昨晚一定和你再多来几发。”

很好，很符合Sergio其人的做派。Cris至少不用担心Sergio昨晚是不是把脑浆都射了出来。他一边优雅地吃着黑加仑，一边毫不客气地用花洒再次喷了Sergio一脸冷水，“嗯哼，language Mr Ramos.”

Oh god，上帝是真的要惩罚Sergio，他派了Cris这个小妖精无休止地勾起他的性欲却让他一次又一次远离，Cris吸吮着黑加仑汁水的红唇，Cris禁欲气息十足的领带和袖扣，Cris包裹着性感脚踝骨的黑色绅士袜，他甚至想象到Cris修长饱满的大腿上绷紧的衬衫夹。他的目光一寸寸像灵活的唇舌一样，一边扒光Cris，一边在他身上留下湿吻的痕迹。

然后他们尴尬地发现，Sergio此时正经历着他今早迟到了三个小时的晨勃。

Cris简直怒不可遏，他捏着花洒的手几乎要把整根不锈钢软管从浴缸边缘连根拔起，Sergio刚想说些什么，就又被冷水颜射了一脸，甚至，Cris这个有创意的孩子还拿出了酒柜制冰机里的一桶冰块倒进了浴缸里。

Sergio的小兄弟终于偃旗息鼓，肉眼可见地软了下去，垂头丧气地搭在Sergio的腿根，Sergio叹了口气，“乖儿子，come to papa, Cris honey不是有意的，只是我们的活跃度超过了他的想象，他有些震惊罢了。”

Cris发誓，Sergio是第一个当着他的面跟自己的阴茎对话的男人。

在Cris震惊之余，Sergio抬起头对他露出个自以为迷死人的微笑：“还有Cris honey，我每年都有给各大慈善基金会匿名捐款，也包括渐冻人，你大可不必用冰桶挑战来刺激一个每隔一年就要去俄罗斯参加冬泳的人。”

“很好，让我们切入正题。”Cris笑得咬牙切齿，Sergio警铃大作，果不其然又被花洒的水浇了个透彻。

“这下是为了你把我踢下床。”Cris面无表情，像个冷酷的处刑官。

在Sergio脑子里蹦出囚徒和处刑官的十几万字黄色小说以及几十个G的蓝光avi之前，他大声地抗议着，“我的Cris，我把你绑在身上还不够怎么会踹你下床。如果你仔细看看Sese性感的胸腹肌肉你会发现这上面都是你昨晚深度睡眠时不安分地拳打脚踢留下的淤青，如果你知道反作用力这一说，你就会先心疼一下你有史以来最棒的床伴，而不是全盘否定他昨晚出色的表现。”

Cris忍无可忍地用黑加仑塞住Sergio的嘴，他语速快的像要去参加那些只有哈哈哈和嘿嘿嘿的北美talk show。

Sergio对于调情一事的把握炉火纯青，适可而止是最为重要的一项原则，他嚼碎清甜的黑加仑等待着Cris的下个问题。

“well，那这下是为了你那个蠢得不能再蠢的谎言。”Cris话音刚落就在Sergio似笑非笑的眼神中慌了阵脚，没错他刚刚的这句话杀敌一千自损一万地将自己绕了进去，因为他是曾经对这个蠢得不能再蠢的谎言深信不疑的更大的傻子，他知趣地沉默了一阵，Sergio并没有言语揶揄他，这很好。

“那么，我的头是怎么受伤的。”

五个月前Cris问过很多遍这句话，他得到的是堪称完美的谎言，或者说故事。而现在Sergio认为Cris有权知道真实的版本。他将自己所知的坦然交待，如果不是Sergio此时赤身裸体地坐在浴缸里，他都快要以为Cris正和他在严肃认真地问话了。

“计划的内容仅仅是拿回名单，但Vincent的手下极力想至你于死地，所以他用枪托打了你的头之后把你从三楼扔了下去。送你去医院的路上你已经深度昏迷，我只能不停地尝试和你说话。“Sergio十分平静，但Cris还是从他的眼睛里找出了一丝不自然地回避，这通常是普通人对可怕的事正常的排斥反应，只不过身为特工的他们会将这点隐藏的很好。

Cris能读出Sergio眼睛里的后悔和内疚，还有深深的恐惧。

“Lo siento, Cris.”Cris的手指扣着花洒，不自觉地念出他梦里那个男人痛苦低吟的内容。

Sergio看着Cris，“即使是现在我依然要说这句话，lo siento Cris.”

气氛急转直下变得暧昧极了，Cris的耳尖不自觉的一抹红没有逃过Sergio的视线，他将手铐晃出刺耳的响声：“所以现在，你还想把我拷在浴缸里赤身裸体地跟你对视吗？”

Cris将钥匙扔给他然后关上浴室的门，“衣服在洗手台上。”

十几分钟后Sergio风度翩翩地出现在Cris面前，他一言不发地伸出手。

Cris不解：“什么？”

Sergio慢悠悠地说：“既然那个蠢得不能再蠢的故事已经被戳破了，那么能否请Cris先生归还故事的重要道具呢？”

那枚戒指。

Cris在一秒内明白了Sergio的意图，他将那枚戒指攥在手心。这枚刻了他名字的戒指早已完成了使命，如果Sergio是个不折不扣的极品那么他一定会去珠宝店把Cris的名字融掉再换上另外一个小妞或者是青年的名字，不过以他对Sergio的了解，Sergio人模狗样穿着衣服的时候也算得上是个有品的绅士，他大概只会把这枚戒指扔掉或者低价处理。

扔掉，低价处理。

哪个结局Cris都十分不想接受，甚至对这些结局感到无力的愤怒。

他犹豫着伸出手，当拴着项链的戒指快要真正脱离他的手指之前，他反悔地把戒指重新戴在脖子上。

“No Way.”Cris很坚定，他义正言辞地拒绝他，然后决定用手边几摞钞票狠狠打在Sergio的脸上，“你给我它就是我的，哪怕它烂成一坨难看的金属块。我可以付钱买下它，但……”

Cris的手指还没有碰到钞票的边缘，他的话被Sergio堵在嘴里，用他的嘴唇。

这个吻里没有情欲，也不是礼貌性的问候吻，它更像是一个承诺，或者趋近生活的一次唇与唇的触碰。这个感觉比婚礼上新人们的接吻少了几分激情和庄重，却比夫妻日常的接吻少了几分公式化，它很甜蜜，当两根舌头缠在一起的时候Cris仿佛吃到了最香甜的蛋糕。他回想起来，这个吻有点类似五个月前他和Sergio日常的接吻，但是多了久别重逢的思念味道，让人有些微醺。

Sergio松开他，“现在，你已经一次性付清了戒指的款项。”他把项链取下来，扔掉那根傻里傻气的银质金属链，将戒指套在Cris的左手无名指上，像他在Cris昏迷的时候做的那样。

Cris的心跳越来越快，他瞪大了眼睛，然后把Sergio推搡着挤出房间的门：“Go and fuck yourself.”

门嘭地一声合上，Cris倚着它，用后脑勺将猫眼盖住。他摸了摸嘴唇又摸了摸戒指，心跳如擂鼓。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 9

 

“Morning bro.”

 

Marcelo睡眼朦胧地将那颗爆炸头抬起来几英寸，看到了床尾Cris友善的笑脸。他抱紧了怀里全裸的lady，默默地嘟囔一声god又将自己的头缩了回去，尽管Cris作为他的好搭档好朋友极其让人信赖，但他也不想在梦里都见到他，这太gay了。况且那张带着勾人微笑的charming face简直是所有男性生物的公敌。

 

几分钟后，Marcelo被那位女士的巴掌扇醒，他一脸茫然地坐起来，只看见那位女士已经拎着所有的衣物和饰品愤然离去，还不忘骂了Marcelo一声jerk。

 

“God Cris，你怎么会在这？我还以为自己在做梦。”Marcelo十分懊恼，虽然他并不介意自己在一夜情对象心中的地位如何，但一大早被人打骂实在不是什么美好的体验。

 

“什么？”我们的罪魁祸首先生眨了眨那对无辜的眼睛，棕色的瞳仁湿漉漉的毫无悔意，“你居然觉得我出现在你的梦里比我出现在你面前更合理，你真的很gay。”

 

Marcelo倚着床头，看着Cris侧面脖颈上一个不明显的位置上青紫的吻痕，哼哼了几声，“好的，‘直男’先生，我不知道女士也有这么大的力气会把你脖颈吻成青紫色。”他猜测昨晚Cris对女性的意兴阑珊让他不道德地去勾引了谁家的公子哥上床。

 

Cris沉默了一会，他像是做了什么重大决定一样深吸了一口气，不自然地摩挲着左手的指环，然后用谈论天气或者足球赛结果的语气平缓地说，“well，Sergio Ramos可不是什么lady。”

 

Marcelo像从袋子里滚落的一颗咖啡豆，活泼地全裸着从被子里蹦出来，“what？”

 

Cris嫌弃地皱眉，背过身去，“所以我觉得身为我最好的朋友搭档死党兼同事，你有权利在这个早上作为第一个倾听者跟我去楼下用一顿丰盛的早餐，顺便来杯咖啡如何？”

 

Cris从来没有把自己的性伴侣或者情人介绍给Marcelo，不是因为Marcelo不够资格知道这些——恰恰相反，他认为自己过去和现在以及未来唯一的朋友就是Marcelo，而那些他生命中的过客并不值得成为他们茶余饭后的谈资。所以当他下定决心把Sergio的存在告知Marcelo的时候更多是对自己的惊讶，他原来真的鼓足了勇气宣布了Sergio在他心里的位置，不在乎这是否是双向的，也不在乎Sergio是否明天就拿着枪顶在他的太阳穴上。

 

人生中的第一次，Cris选择把信任交给别人，一个与他素昧平生，仅仅因为爱情联结在一起的人。

 

“所以…你们现在是一对吗？”Marcelo看着Cris的眼睛，把一块餐包撕开涂上黄油。

 

“不是。”Cris笑着说，“但当我把我们的身份找回来之后就会是了。”

 

Marcelo拍了拍Cris的肩膀，这才是他认识的Cris，现在他们估计要花费剩下的早餐时间来聊聊正事了——关于如何让James拿到核弹以及让Vincent去死。

 

 

 

“Iker，瞧瞧，这就是热情似火的巴西。一群衣冠楚楚的黑帮军火商都能在大庭广众之下拍卖核弹，世界要玩儿完了。”Sergio混进酒会的现场，他从侍应生的托盘上拿起一杯香槟，大摇大摆地走到一张桌子旁坐下，他现在的身份是来自西西里的黑手党核心成员，幸好他的意大利语几乎达到了脱口而出的母语水平。

 

Iker提醒他：“你和你亲爱的Cris就是在热情似火的巴西有了第一次sex，你还对这抱有什么不满吗？”

 

“我爱死这个地方了。”

 

Sergio在拍卖正式开始前溜出了会场，按照Iker的指示他上了二楼，他即将面临一整队的安保人员，他们配着UMP45冲锋枪，靴子上还别着带有放血槽的军用匕首。如果Sergio的脑子没有被工业时代的泰晤士河水涮过，那他就会避开这里，因为只有被强酸溶了脑子的白痴才会把神不知鬼不觉的偷盗行动变成一场惊心动魄的枪战。

 

谁说热恋中的人脑子没被强酸溶过？多巴胺总会让他们失去理智。

 

Sergio的腿不受控制地冲过去，他下意识的动作只有一帧一帧地分解才会让人完全理解，他用枪托砸中了某个倒霉蛋的后颈，这个力度足以让他昏睡几个小时甚至一天，顺着枪管的方向，子弹穿透了两个站得足够靠近的男人的胸腔，Sergio得出结论，消音器是个好东西，每个合格的特工都要熟练运用它。与此同时他用随身带着的银质餐叉——会场安保严密到他只能顺走刚刚桌上的叉子防身，而他也十分后悔在昨天潜入卫生间把手枪和消音器放进马桶水箱的时候为什么不随手再放一把称心的匕首进去——这一切的解释就是该死的让人又爱又恨的爱情吞没了他的智商——言归正传，他用这把餐叉划开了试图扣动扳机的傻瓜的脖子。

 

银质品不能很好地作为武器被使用的原因就是它太软了，Sergio不得不放弃弯掉的叉子。于是它短暂的一生中最后一件事不是将鱼子酱送进涂着昂贵口红的贵妇的檀口，而是钉入了另一个男人的眼球。

 

然而开枪这个简单的动作始终要比同时和数量堪比一个足球队的壮汉们肉搏简单，Sergio在心里叹了口气，come on，又一次的剑走偏锋，他已经能够遇见到Iker听见枪声之后的咆哮了。

 

事实证明恋爱中的人不仅智商降到了同样低的水平，他们的默契度也大大提高，大概是丘比特为了减少爱情让他们变成傻子的副作用而让两个傻子总是能够殊途同归，毕竟人多力量大。

 

Cris和Sergio站在狭长的走廊两端，用枪对着彼此。在此之前他们各解决掉了5个蠢货，而剩下的一个最为悲惨——他承受了来自两个方向的充满爱意的子弹攻击，光荣牺牲。

 

枪口的轻烟都还没散尽，Sergio的眉便皱起，他踩过地上的尸体压低声音，“你疯了吗？通风管道明明是更快的潜入方法，你想让所有人都知道你来这偷核弹吗？！”

 

这句话没有任何的说服力，Cris反唇相讥，丝毫不落下风：“哦是吗？在同一地点相遇的人可没有资格互相抨击。”

 

沉默了一会，他们旁若无……的确没有活人了，疯狂地，亲吻着。

 

他们的舌头互相纠缠着彼此的，直到吻出啧啧的声音才分开，因为如果再继续下去这个夜晚真的要消弭在情事里了。

 

“所以Cris honey，你的计划是什么？”Sergio替Cris整理了一下歪掉的领结。

 

Cris一根手指抵在他的唇上，摇了摇头，然后用气音小声地说：“shh——省省吧，给热恋中的彼此一些空间，距离产生美。”

 

Sergio色情地用舌头裹住这根手指，他尝出了枪支的金属味和淡淡的血腥，“祝你一切顺利。”

 

“你也一样。”

 

他们短暂的亲吻过后背道而驰。

 

事实上，Cris的计划是先去解决掉同样对核弹抱有幻想的Vincent，然后从得手的Sergio那里抢来核弹交给James，毕竟他宁愿再去惹恼一次军情六处也不愿破坏掉和James之间微妙的平衡，毕竟哥伦比亚军火商发起怒来可要比官方可怕得多。

 

这免不了和Sergio的冲突，Cris对此并没有十足的把握。

 

“为什么不和Sergio一起去取核弹？得手的时候顺便拿枪托砸一下他的脑袋，不会让他变傻的，这至少会让你的成功率增加一些。”Marcelo在耳机里的声音带着震惊，“被爱冲昏头脑了吗？”

 

“并没有，我只是——你不觉得这样很酷吗？像不像史密斯夫妇。”

 

本质上，我们的Cris也是个爱幻想的小男孩儿。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 10  
Cris从来没有像今天这样讨厌柴可夫斯基的胡桃夹子，那些以往听起来柔和又不失活泼的小提琴声现在变得刺耳焦灼，完全失去了对优美二字的诠释，累赘聒噪。他将双手举过头顶，无奈地把枪顺着抬手的动作扔到一边的地毯上，直到他和地毯发出了无声的碰撞之后被那位金发碧眼的美妞拾起，然后熟练地肢解，零件散落一地，再想拼好它就得像灰姑娘一样跪在地上仔仔细细地挑拣了。  
“Now，turn around.”  
Vincent笑着坐了一个请坐的手势，如果不是Cris身后的金发女和肌肉虬结满身充满着美国生产的蛋白质粉味的壮汉正用枪对着Cris的话，Vincent此举真正像一位友善的主人款待宾客。  
Cris坐下，眼下他没有任何的机会，不如悉听尊便，Vincent一脸笑容杀人的样子他也见过不止一回了。谢天谢地，那位美女将震耳欲聋的交响乐关掉，房间里安静得只有时钟的滴答声。  
Vincent打了个响指，示意那位美女将Cris面前的玻璃杯用冰葡萄酒盛满。他眼珠上下打量着Cris，突然恍然大悟地叹了口气，一副十分歉意地样子拿起了手边的枪，对准了Cris，“不好意思，May I？”  
下一秒，Cris闭上了眼睛，一声压抑的闷哼从他快咬碎的牙齿中挤出来——他的手腕已经被手枪在十米内洞穿，如果灯光再亮一些的话他就可以从那个洞里看到丝绒沙发是怎样被自己的血染红的。当然，这当然就是他认识的Vincent，在猎物尚在喘息的时候给予致命一击，他的脑子因挫骨割肉的疼痛变得迟缓，他以为这一枪本该打在他的天灵盖，然而Vincent的目的仿佛只为提防，像为了豢养而拔去猎豹的尖牙和利爪的那些中东富豪。  
Vincent看着Cris解下领结来止血，又将枪放回原处，“抱歉Cris，你实在太过优秀，为了保证屋内人的生命安全，我不得不这么做，你会理解的对吗？尝尝你面前的酒，味道很不错，这是从专程从加拿大空运过来的冰酒，一年的产量也不过寥寥而已。”  
疼痛刺激着Cris的神经，他不得不牛饮着，寄希望于那些少量的酒精可以麻痹痛觉，即使作用微乎其微，他身上的衬衫已经被冷汗湿透了，“看来你对CIA的特工们很有信心，不去关注他们取得核弹的进度如何，反而在这里跟我耗时间。”  
“正相反，我对军情六处出身的特工们信心十足，尤其是你Cris，你是我的第一件浸满心血的艺术品。我断定CIA的那帮草包估计早就死在了你或者Sergio的枪下。”Vincent说话的时候并不避嫌，Cris已经从酒柜的镜子上看到了他身后两位CIA特工脸上古怪的神情。  
“那我是否要为你惋惜了，你想要的核弹就要从眼皮子底下被MI6收入囊中了。”Sergio的存在并不是个秘密，但Vincent念出他的名字的时候，Cris隐隐却有了不祥的预感，像是所有动物在地震前的第六感，他无比害怕的事可能即将发生。  
“看看你手上的戒指，我亲爱的Cris，只要你还在我的手上，我相信Sergio会十分乐意用那枚核弹来换你的。”Vincent拿出一叠照片，他指了指Cris和Sergio在酒店走廊中间拥吻的那一张，“我个人更喜欢这一张，看来你们早在半个月前就提前来到巴西并且度过了不少愉快的夜晚。你觉得这场蜜月之行怎么样？”  
“Vincent，this is Brazil. 如果睡过一次就能以命相搏，那我猜我大概要为绝大部分的美女们抛头颅洒热血了。”Cris装出不在意的样子，事实上他竭力的伪装反而欲盖弥彰了，其实话音刚落他就已经在心里咒骂自己愚蠢，而不幸的是这已经让Vincent嗅到了破绽。  
Vincent尽地主之谊地又将Cris面前的杯子添上红酒，“那我们拭目以待如何？”  
“希望你的冰酒足够多，毕竟我们还要消磨大把时……”  
Cris觉得他的手腕更痛了，他的话刚说到一半，打开的半扇红木大门就让他彻底缄口不言——他最害怕的事还是发生了。Sergio dumbass Ramos先生穿着他那件优雅的燕尾服过来迫不及待地赴这场鸿门宴了，Cris自嘲地笑了，他们五个月前相约去看电影的时候Sergio都没有这么准时，他们为此还错过了片头的十几分钟剧情。  
Cris处心积虑想在一切处理好之后再和Sergio一起梳理这段看似混乱却罗曼蒂克的关系，原因不过是他接下来的行动游走在灰色地带——在CIA，MI6，包括黑帮军火商之间斡旋交易——高空走钢索的冒险——他当然不想Sergio深陷其中，况且Sergio是MI6的特工，如果事情纠结在一起会变得无比麻烦，而这个麻烦，Cris指的是生命危险。  
“well，欢迎我们最后一位客人。”  
Vincent取了一只新的杯子，他头也不回地倒酒，仿佛后背长眼睛，能看到Sergio正拿着枪对准他，“你的目标是救出Cris，而不是要我的命。你大可以试试扣动扳机，但我保证你开枪的同时，Cris那张性感的脸蛋上会同时出现一个窟窿。”  
这当然是无解的难题，因为在乎彼此的人总会因为不要命的人而受伤。  
Sergio放下了手枪，Cris将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，他认为在张嘴的一瞬间他就可以忽略Vincent开枪的声音——Sergio的小腿难逃和Cris的手腕一样的命运。  
这一声枪响也同样洞穿了Cris的心脏，他感觉悲伤像是04年的印尼海啸呼啸着将他裹挟，下一秒又狠狠甩在了怪石嶙峋的浅滩上，就连他的手腕也呼应着疼起来，钻心剜骨，“你大概是把全部的脑浆都射了才会单刀赴会。”  
Sergio坐在沙发上，他的西裤已经被血浸透了，现在他们看上去就像一对亡命鸳鸯，场景类似临终前的互诉衷肠什么的。他敬佩自己的钢铁意志和爱Cris的心，能够让他在嘴唇都疼白了的情况下仍然和他互相调情，尽管气息不稳，但堪称壮烈：“没错，跟着我的子子孙孙们射在你的肚子里了。”  
两声枪响打断了他们的对话，那位金发美女和壮汉应声倒地，现在对着他俩的四把枪只剩下Vincent左手右手的两把枪了。  
Vincent当然没有时间听他们俩的蜜里调油，“好了，深夜情话节目到此为止，核弹给我，他给你，公平交易，怎么样？”  
Cris这才终于搞懂了Vincent的黑吃黑，“你是俄方的人？”  
“Kid，你的boss是军火商，太年轻，不成气候，充其量算是个神童，仅此而已。而你呢，”Vincent转向Sergio，“你为军情六处工作，迂腐陈旧，总要被推陈出新。”  
“时代变了，当这颗核弹炸在伦敦或者曼哈顿的时候它才有意义，而不是所谓的威慑，然后被锁在仓库里堆积灰尘。”Vincent似乎已经完成了从一个激进的政客到不择手段的反社会变态的完美转换，“I work for myself.”  
Sergio看向Cris，他们现在仍然有时间腻腻歪歪地对着口型：“恐怖分子？”  
Cris直接说道：“疯子。”  
Vincent堪称粗暴地将Cris从沙发上拽起来，那把枪指在Cris的头顶，“给我核弹的地址。”  
“Come on，那颗核弹的弹头差不多有一个洗衣机那么大，你一个人又要怎么把它弄走？”Sergio看着Cris身后的巨大落地窗，他们的目光相对，灵光一现。  
Vincent从内兜里掏出一只遥控器，摁下按钮的同时，天井延伸了出去变成了停机坪，巨大的螺旋桨轰鸣声震耳欲聋。Cris抬头看着从直升机上下来的几个全副武装的男人，和Sergio交换着眼神，一共四个，Sergio的面前只有两把搅拌咖啡用的餐勺。Sergio无奈心里哀叹，他今晚的武器只会越来越简陋，从餐叉到勺子，也许他应该去参加美食争霸赛而不是选择当一名特工。  
“地址。”  
Vincent的耐心用尽，而Cris和Sergio等的就是这一刻，接下来的时间都将一秒计算。  
第一秒。  
Vincent的拇指搭上保险，而Cris用尽全力的后退让他半个身子冲破了玻璃，Sergio抓起面前的餐勺接着像在地下电玩城投掷飞镖一样地将它插进了最近一个人的脖子，第一秒就这样永远成为了历史。  
第二秒。  
Cris用完好的另一只手夺过了Vincent手里的手枪，在后倾的同时射穿了两个男人的胸口，这并不容易，连贯的两枪如果没有极好的准确性那么子弹便很可能落空，Sergio利用这两枪的掩护滚到了沙发后面，他手里的餐勺被他急剧升高的体温捂得温热。  
第三秒。  
Cris抓住了窗沿，这让他的手心被些许的碎玻璃硌得血肉模糊，Sergio从沙发后探出脑袋，然后那个试图对Cris的手开枪的男人被勺子插进了后脑。  
普通人的三秒可能完成一次可能引发家庭矛盾的性爱，而这就是特工的三秒，杀人，救人或者自救。  
Cris向下望了一眼，翻滚的海浪间倒没有Vincent的身影，因为他凄惨地摔在了黝黑的礁石上，粗糙的牡蛎壳上是他殷红的鲜血和洁白的脑浆。这位疯子的一生轰轰烈烈地结束在了乌云和大海之间。  
Sergio拖着小腿将Cris拉上来，他们挨着窗边坐下，身上一片狼藉，高定西装和皮鞋算是彻底报废。  
“核弹呢？”Cris喘着粗气，将后脑靠在墙上。  
Sergio摸了摸自己的肩膀，把那枚小小的精密轻便的定位贴在Cris的额头，“问你的哥伦比亚小公主吧，我早该猜到刚刚你不是真心跟我接吻。你知道我摸到载着核弹的装甲车边时旁边突然天降一群荷枪实弹的大汉对着我是什么感受吗？Sese感觉到心碎了。”  
Cris从Sergio的语气中居然听出来一丝小男孩才有的委屈——的确他在和Sergio离别的走廊一吻时并不厚道地在他身上放了跟踪器，这让James跟着Sergio找到了核弹，“那你还空着手深入敌后，想狗熊救英雄？”  
Cris渐渐靠近他，就当他的嘴唇要贴上Sergio的时候，Sergio的手指将Cris的嘴唇拦住，“是英雄救美。我可不敢再让你亲我，万一你还有后手呢？比如在我脖子上扎一针镇定剂什么的，这些都是你做出来的事情宝贝，别怪我不信任你。”  
Cris挑眉，从鼻子里冷哼一声，他可算流连花丛第一次尝到了闭门羹的滋味，“我猜你有性别认知障碍，喜欢把英俊的男性说成是柔弱的女性，以此凸显自己并不存在的manhood。”他承认，语气里有很多被拒绝的不爽，这让他听上去像是闹别扭的小女生。  
Sergio掰过他的脑袋，深情一吻，“You are my little girl.”  
Cris发誓这是最后一次原谅Sergio，谁让他们刚刚从生死线上走了一回。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 11  
Cris做了一个梦，他忘记了梦里的绝大部分情节，只能嗅到粘稠厚重的鲜血包裹枪杆的味道，揉碎的云坠落成细雪，烫得他每根神经都灼热紧绷——梦里的他似乎有感知的障碍，冷热颠倒，还有通感症。他看着洁白的雪却闻到酒精的刺鼻，色块在他眼前碰撞，口中是干苦的杏仁味，仿佛吞下一颗灼热的子弹。  
他最终睁开了眼睛，看到了似曾相识的天花板——他又躺在了病床上。  
那些梦里的酒精味道是真实的。  
Marcelo用葡萄牙文和医生交谈着，Cris的脑袋昏昏沉沉，像是被人在昏睡的时候塞了一整只巨大的鼓风机，兢兢业业工作的技师此时在他脑袋里制造出飓风过境的翻腾景象，仿佛要顶开他的天灵盖。  
“你还记得我是谁吗？”  
Marcelo脸上真实的担忧显得十分滑稽。  
Cris揉着太阳穴，他的另一只手还缠着厚重的绷带，“我睡了多久。”  
Marcelo：“六个小时。”他像是做了错事的孩子，避过Cris的眼睛，只絮絮叨叨地说着些有的没的，比如他多么担心Cris手腕的伤，医生说幸好及时就医，康复之后这只手甚至可以做一些街舞里高难度的地板动作，他试图用这些琐碎的事情灌满Cris的脑袋，让他喧宾夺主地不去想究竟发生了什么。  
Cris打断他：“Sergio在哪？”  
Marcelo失败了，他小心翼翼地一字一顿，生怕Cris会情急之下从病床上一跃而起。  
然而Cris的耐心并不足以支撑他听完Marcelo的解释，他有脑子，也有逻辑思维，他下意识的第一个反应是去摸着自己的内兜——不见了，他的飓风计划的名单不见了。  
他顿了顿，麻木的脑子终于开始运转，他想起了那个吻之后发生的所有事情。  
那当然不会是单纯的一个亲吻来庆祝他们的劫后余生，他算计了Sergio一次，Sergio理应还回来。所以当Cris纯情地用舌头在Sergio的口腔里泄愤一样地攻城略地时，他忽略了Sergio手心那枚小小的针头。Cris的脖颈有过尖锐的疼痛后，他掰开Sergio的脑袋，不可思议地看着他，吐出了昏迷前的最后一句话：“你还能再没创意一点吗？”  
再然后的故事就要用几个月的时间来消化了。  
Cris离开了巴西，他的护照和身份证已经可以正常地使用，随便他想开多少个银行户头或者订购多少架豪华客机都可以，他不需要再用行李箱那些以假乱真的假护照们了。  
Cristiano Ronaldo终于不再是个官方认证的死人。  
当他坐着班机从里约飞往马德里的长途飞行中，他有大把的时间来研究Sergio这个人究竟有着怎样的大脑。色情，当然了，从他出色的床上技巧来说，没有两位数甚至以上的性伙伴是无法练就的；天马行空，他无时无刻的诡异想法偶尔让Cris这个火星人都望尘莫及，具体表现在抨击了Cris老套的暗算技巧后，以牙还牙地用相同的招式在Cris的脖颈上注射镇定剂——他甚至懒得去更换注射的位置，这是剽窃，Cris恨恨地想；对俗套剧情的热爱以及大无畏的自我牺牲精神，这两点淋漓尽致地体现在他毫不犹豫地听从Vincent的威胁扔掉武器的那一刻，以及小腿被打穿的下一秒——Sergio这个真小人一定妄图用这两个经典桥段来获得Cris一生的愧疚，阴险愚蠢，像电视剧里的昏庸主角。  
Cris揉了揉发酸的眼眶。  
还有最后一条，不计后果不求得失的，对Cris疯狂的爱。  
那些巴西狡猾的军火商们在James用潜艇运走核弹之后就发挥了投机者的本色，在Cris和Sergio与Vincent周旋的同时，将两位特工共同歼灭的那群安保人员换上了平民的衣服扔在街头，并制造了几起小规模的爆炸，让尸体难以辨认，试图在核弹被抢之后反将一军，借舆论大肆宣扬MI6特工在执行任务时造成十几名无辜平民的死亡。而当地政府发言人们——为虎作伥，像是跟在狮子后贪婪吞食残羹冷炙的鬣狗——统一口径，要求英国方面对此事负责。  
Gareth为了他的乌纱帽不得不惩处Sergio，当然包括前任MI6特工Cris——虽然官方记录Cris已经是个死人，但是Gareth不得不在公布他未亡身份自己抽肿自己的脸和让他变成真正的死人两者间选择一个方案，其实答案显而易见并且呼之欲出。  
而Cris之所以还能自由自在地呼吸，这完全倚仗了Sergio力挽狂澜的自我毁灭式牺牲——他用从Cris那里偷来的飓风计划名单和自己入狱的代价换来了Cris全新的身份和自由身。Gareth坐在办公室里洋洋自得，他或成此事最大赢家，从此不用担心屁股或是脑袋挪窝。  
所以Cris怎么说来着，Sergio绝对是一个喜欢在心里擅自规定剧本的英雄主义狂魔。  
而他们之间竟然没有一个正式的告别，这让Cris在定义Sergio的属性究竟是悲情还是绝情时费了一番脑筋。  
Cris眼眶已经有些酸得麻木，他旁边坐着的是个小女孩，她的目光在童话书和Cris的脸之间来回移动，半晌用稚嫩的童音和她后座的母亲用西班牙语交流着：“妈妈，我左边的先生，他是王子吗？”  
“亲爱的，在背后议论别人总是不好的。”她母亲的声音很温和，“不过我想你的眼光不错，他是一位十分有魅力的英俊男士。”  
“不，妈妈，我说他像王子是因为他和书里的王子一样，为公主的离开流泪。”  
Cris旁听了整个对话，他装作听不懂西班牙语的样子，不经意地将自己的墨镜带上。开什么玩笑，王子从来不流泪——那本童话书一定是盗版的——他只是太困了而已。

 

Cris可不敢定居在赫罗纳，那周围的邻居估计要恨死他了，于是他选择了塞维利亚，至少这儿离马德里并不远，他可不承认是为了Sergio，尽管他手上的戒指让这句反驳变成了有些可笑的诡辩。  
在买好新咖啡机和Ricotta回家的途中，他看见自家二楼的阳台窗户居然是敞开的，这个城市本就稀少的窃贼仿佛是在进行自杀式的种族毁灭。Cris有些无奈地停好车子，他敏锐的双眼从刚进客厅就看出他的红酒被人喝过了——这还是个很有品位的小偷，不过他死定了。  
Cris听着若有似无的脚步声，他几乎能想象出那位窃贼先生正在他的卧室不亦乐乎地翻找着财物，把他昂贵的H24和泰格豪雅装进衣服兜。  
当他推门进去，那位“窃贼先生”正优雅地品着红酒，坐在卧室的沙发上等待着这座房子的主人。  
“你的头发呢？”Cris听到自己的心脏扑通扑通地跳动，跃跃欲试地对他大吼，仿佛想要翘起整个地球。  
Sergio摸了摸自己短短的圆寸头发，“服刑人员的专属时尚。”  
“那你给我口交的时候我就再也不能抓着你的头发了。”Cris遗憾地说。  
Sergio舔了舔下唇，他眯着眼睛走向Cris，“不如来试试。”  
这是个陈述句，在他们的嘴唇疯狂贴在一起的之前，Cris想。


	6. Chapter 6

有无数个夜晚，Cris梦见Sergio替他口交，用那根灵活的舌头轻柔地舔过他的龟头，马眼，还有冠状沟，甚至他的囊袋。他为Sergio张开双腿，看着他后勃颈的翅膀纹身在自己的腿间浮浮沉沉，那一刻他感觉他在用自己的性器引诱坠落凡间的天使——或者是披着天使翅膀的阿斯蒙蒂斯。  
可惜梦境终归是梦境，除了留给他短暂急促的黑色甜蜜之外就是被子上的白色浊液。他在梦里看过磅礴呼啸的情潮，而醒来后手里只有一只破旧的船桨，落差扼住了他的跟腱，让他溺死在床上，爬起来把被子扔进洗衣机的力气像是被抽走的脊髓般离他而去。他在枕头上睁开眼睛，他知道这种感觉是掺杂着贤者时间的孤独。  
他曾经的朋友，现在的宿敌。  
把这一切说出来是令人羞耻的，它本是人心最为脆弱的幼苗，稍见春风就会蔓延疯长，让负面情绪摧毁所有的防御工事。  
他们刚刚结束了酣畅淋漓的一次射精，Cris抽着烟，丝丝缕缕的烟雾像是融化在空气中的牛奶，他很少抽烟，因为烟草腐蚀人类不堪一击的肺部，但却能让过热的大脑冷却。肺部使人呼吸，脑部主管疼痛。当他的疼痛大于呼吸的欲望时，他就会抽烟，而现在，他只是缅怀。  
缅怀已经逝去的孤独，为温存点燃余生第一簇烟丝。  
Sergio握住Cris抽烟的手，交换绵长的吻，用舌尖和嘴唇去描绘Cris的耳朵，嘴唇和脸颊，他亲吻着Cris，像是云游半生的旅人风尘仆仆找到了毕生的桃花源。他欠Cris一个庄严而沉重的告别，他永远也还不上，于是便用缠绵的再会聊以慰藉。  
“I’m sorry Cris.”他接过烟，“I’m sorry.”  
Cris将一半的烟卷扔出窗外，今夜他们不关心人类，不关心半路坠落的烟头会燃着哪一片草地，他们只关心彼此勃起的阴茎，和灼热甜腻的性高潮。  
“Show me，Sergio，show me your sincerity.”Cris跨坐在Sergio身上，他赤裸着，用最正式高傲的语言，允许他身下的勇士将他的身体打开。  
“My pleasure.”  
Sergio搂住他的腰，他的嘴唇探索着去寻那一对褐色的乳珠，他饥渴难耐，直到将左侧的乳珠吸吮亵玩到高高的耸起，他才意识到Cris已经为备受冷落的右侧茱萸闷哼不平了很久。Sergio将手指塞进Cris的口中，堵住了他的不满，他让Cris得偿所愿地享受到两颗乳珠同时被舌尖挑逗的快感，而亲吻美好胸肌的间隙，他用手指夹住了Cris细软的舌。  
Cris的手摸到了Sergio的阴茎，他已经把第一次和这根家伙零距离接触的美好深深刻进了脑干，这安慰了他无数个性致勃勃的清晨和孤枕难眠的午夜，当他的手再次和他友好地交流过后，他毫不犹豫地握住了它。  
“Fire of my loins”，Cris低声呢喃着吐出Sergio的手指，他吻住Sergio，牙齿摩挲着他的嘴唇，他感受到胡茬的刺激，这让他的下体更加兴奋。  
Sergio捕捉到伴侣低叹的声音，他将被舔湿了的手指摸到Cris的后穴，借着唾液的润滑挤进去一根手指，刚刚的性爱让穴口仍然松软，但它已经太久没有接纳陌生的客人，仅仅一次的开拓远不能让括约肌松弛下来，Sergio的再次润滑也显然带了些调情的成分，“它是你的欲望之火？Cris，谁是你的生命之光？”  
身体被侵入的快感让Cris扬起脖颈，他呼吸困难地伏在Sergio身上，垂下眼眸，看着Sergio花纹繁复的身体，他用右手扣住Sergio的脖颈，“你。”  
Sergio的下体在Cris的手心硬到极致，它咆哮着想要冲进这具诱人的身体，宣泄着性欲和爱火，将丰富的脱氧核糖和蛋白质尽数播撒在那片肥沃又湿润的土地。Cris的身体因为兴奋下意识地紧绷，这让Sergio的第三根手指进去地尤为艰难，但当他按下令Cris疯狂的一点的时候，犹如熔岩般火热的Cris又瞬间融化成了甜蜜的蜂蜡。  
Cris紧致的后穴不断排斥着将Sergio的手指裹挟得更紧，Cris倒吸着气配合Sergio，尽管润滑剂就在不远的卧室床头，但他们宁可今夜被打碎重塑，也不愿离开这张床一步。他坐在Sergio的手指上，享受着被灵活的指尖挑逗的快感。Sergio的性爱技巧之高超，已经能让手指变成第二性器官。  
Cris咬住Sergio的肩膀，舌尖尝到了汗水的咸涩，“Sergio，操我。”  
“等等，Cris，你试过用指交达到高潮吗？”Sergio的话语并不是个邀请，它更像是命令，灵活的手指已经将泥泞酸软的后穴玩弄到极致，不同于性器的粗大，手指则是完全靠着主人的心思蠕动，它们从各个不同的角度折磨着Cris，让他坐在手指上闭着眼睛忍耐着即将到来的高潮。  
当Sergio不知道多少次擦过Cris的敏感点时，Cris从嘴唇中泄出一声呻吟，急促的喘息带着呜咽的委屈和高潮的满足，落在Sergio的耳边，随之而来的是一句，“Sergio，操我，用你的阴茎操我。”  
不需要理智，让那该死的东西跟着已经沉默的亚特兰蒂斯见鬼去吧，他现在就要把这个等待他无数个日夜的处子操开，用滚烫的阴茎耕耘本来就属于他的祭品，他像个床上的暴君，挞伐疆土，所向披靡。  
Sergio抽出手指，他的阴茎并不温柔地进入了Cris，带着他们彼此对回忆和时光的愤怒，将那根性器狠狠地钉进了Cris的身体，那因为一次短促高潮而酸软的后穴让性器感受到了更紧实的吸吮。肠壁包裹着Sergio，他们好像通过性交的方式分享了心跳，敏感的褶皱被粗大的阴茎撑开，Cris的下身为了Sergio完全地绽放。  
Cris哭叫着用双腿夹紧了Sergio的腰，他很痛，但也很爽，这是重逢之后的礼物，他要让这种感觉填进他的每一寸记忆。  
“放松你的屁股，小骚货，被指交之后你他妈的仍然像个该死的处女一样紧。”  
Sergio抽插着他尺寸可怖的阴茎，让Cris整个人像是骑在马上一样浮沉着套弄着他的阴茎，每一次都深重地顶入，这不像一场欢愉的性爱，像是为了铭记而进行的仪式。Cris脂肪含量鲜少的小腹甚至能凸出Sergio那根阴茎的头部。  
Cris的腿颤抖着，他毫无羞耻地叫床，用最淫荡的声音激励着在他身下驰骋的战马，“fuck嗯……用力Sergio，继续这样，用力操我，啊唔……”  
“操，Cris你真欠操。”Sergio摁住Cris的腰，用硕大的龟头碾开Cris的内里，让他的粗大刺激着Cris的前列腺，恶趣味地玩弄着让Cris的头皮发麻的一点。他突然停住了动作，一只手撑着身后的床垫，借着月光的皎洁，看着Cris被性欲和汗水涂抹得艳丽的脸蛋，他抚摸着Cris的脖颈和耳朵，“slut，骑我。用你的小屁股含住daddy的大家伙。”  
雄性的挑衅和攻击性在床上旗鼓相当一览无余，Cris眯着眼睛，他调整着角度，一双有力的腿撑着床垫，支撑着身体的重量，下一秒便重重地坐在了Sergio那根阴茎上。他感觉自己的胃都要因为一次次的抽插而痉挛，他的手按在Sergio棱角分明的腹肌上，放荡地用下面那张小嘴去吮吸Sergio的阳具。  
Cris勃起的阴茎因为上下的动作拍打着Sergio的小腹，透明的前列腺液将毛发沾湿，Sergio伸出手，抚慰着那根在空气里流泪的阳具，恶意地用指甲剐蹭着他的马眼，“你的小东西爽的都哭了。”  
Cris故意狠狠地夹了一下Sergio的阴茎，报复性地被Sergio扑倒在床垫里，他甚至没有让那根大东西从Cris的小洞里滑出来，“再夹得紧点宝贝，你夹得越紧我的阴茎越大，操得你越爽。”  
“Fuck you Sergio. Fuck……”Cris连一句完整的短句都被呻吟和喘息嚼碎，他的双手被Sergio举高到头顶，双腿被他扛在双肩，柔软的小穴像是熟透的蜜桃，被Sergio打桩机一般操得汁水四溢，束缚双手的感觉让他只能用后穴吞吐着Sergio粗大的阴茎，快感成倍地翻滚呼啸，将他吞噬。  
“是我操你。”Sergio一字一顿地挺腰送胯，几乎要将两颗卵蛋塞进Cris的身体里。  
Cris迎合着耸动着屁股，像个淫荡的恶魔，在性欲的支配下从嘴里吐出各种让Sergio血脉喷张的淫词浪语，他的身体附上薄汗，像是淋上枫糖浆的可颂面包。孤独后的狂欢让人头皮发麻，Cris的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
Sergio咬住Cris的锁骨，他舌尖划过那些枫糖，吮吸出一个艳红的吻痕，“Cris，只用后面为我射出来。”  
这句话像是魔咒，他从联结着的性器官窜进大脑，顺便点燃了Cris的泪腺，Sergio在Cris高潮紧缩的后穴中，将大股的思念射进Cris的身体里。他们喘息着保持着联结的姿势，虔诚地亲吻，在对方的身体上留下无数个属于自己的痕迹。  
“Sergio，我很想你。”Cris的声音带着高潮后的餍足和刚刚哭过的鼻音，他宁愿承认那是被操爽的生理性眼泪，也不愿意承认那里百分之八十是真正的想念。  
Cris趴在Sergio的身上，尽管他已经酸软无力，但他仍然伸出一只手去抚摸着Sergio汗津津的发茬，那些发茬刺得Cris的手心有些痒，他将脸埋在Sergio的胸口低低笑了一会，然后陷入沉默。  
Sergio等待着Cris的下文，却没想到等来一阵让他窒息的沉默，“怎么了？”  
“说点什么，Sergio。”离别带来的PTSD让Cris沉浸在高潮过后的恍惚，他不记得有多少这样令人头皮发麻的性爱结束在他一个人的双人床上，没有温存，没有结束后的依偎，因为那些都是春梦了无痕，“说点什么，让我有点真实感。”  
Sergio低下头，唇贴在Cris的额头，这让他的声音听上去带着性感的低沉和呢喃，“你想听什么？睡前故事吗亲爱的小姑娘？”  
Sergio轻笑的声音并没有让Cris恼怒，相反他深吸了一口气，将手心贴着Sergio的脖颈，感受有力的脉搏，“Anything.”  
“你不会想知道单人监狱的餐饮有多糟糕，那些黏黏糊糊的麦片粥像是老奶奶感冒时候的鼻涕。我喜欢借着床板和地面之间的高度做些健身的动作，比如最简单的仰卧起坐之类的，那大概算得上是我唯一的娱乐活动，除去想着你自慰的话。天花板有四十八块不大不小的格子，漏水的水龙头一分钟之内会滴出二十四滴水。Gareth给我提供咖啡和茶，但我每次都把他们倒进下水道，那些东西让我亢奋，失眠会让我失去跟你梦里相处的机会。至于为什么不直接让他别再送，大概是因为我需要交谈来提醒自己不是个哑巴，我的Cris是不会喜欢一个木讷的哑巴的。”  
Sergio停下，他听到Cris趋近于规律的心跳和呼吸，他沉默地搂紧Cris的腰，几秒钟后Cris慵懒的声音传来，“我可没那么肤浅。”他似乎有些困了，声音变得有些孩子气。  
他接着问，“梦里我在做什么，给你口交过吗？”  
“有过几次。”Sergio微笑着，用指骨划过Cris的眉，轻柔的触感像是扫过肌肤的蝉翼。  
“我也做过这样的梦。”Cris用大腿内侧蹭了蹭Sergio安静下来的阴茎，即使现在，它的尺寸依旧令人嫉妒。“我困了。”  
Sergio用亲吻代替了晚安。  
“还有，就算变成哑巴，我也依然爱你。”这听起来的确像是困了的Cris说的话，Sergio的心柔软的一塌糊涂，它从一块钢锭变成了云，云端睡着Cris。  
“我也爱你。”  
睡去吧我的爱，阳光灿烂的明日，玫瑰在天南海北盛开。


End file.
